Families of Choice
by monkeygirl77
Summary: The three of them formed an odd sort of bond trapped in the cage together, no they're free and they have no desire to leave the others sides, so they move into the bunker together, despite the elder hunters protests, with the encouragement of the young hunter. Now they all get a first hand account of exploring their relationship. There's tears, laughs, and shouting.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So, it's basically a brotp3 between Michael, Lucifer, and Adam. Guest starring the Winchesters, Castiel, Gabriel, Raphael, basically anyone in general that I decide fits with the flow of things. Because lets be honest, there aren't enough fluffy fics with these three together, and I've been reading some really good platonic soulmate fics between the three of them that got me back into that cage fam feels. **

**1.****Who has the cutest tickle laugh?**

It's an unspoken experiment between the two oldest archangels to determine who has the best laugh out of them all. None of the others know, those that they decide to involve in their little quest for discovery, the only thing they do know is that when they end up cornered, they end up at their mercy. It's a questionable mercy, at best.

More then once have the found them holding the Healer hostage, digging under his knees and into his soles, until he's a mess under their experienced hands and breaking any stoic barrier he could have hoped to create for the day. His laughter is light, though deep in his chest, it rumbles like a distant thunderstorm does on a summer's day, and when one hits a particularly sensitive spot, it raises in pitch, a lightning strike before the following thunder. He's much too hardened these days, and thus take it upon themselves to loosen him up, with some childish and unconventional ways.

The Messenger is a hard one to ensnarl, he'd grown up with three older brothers who took enjoyment in tormenting him, thus he's become quite adept in avoiding unwanted attentions from anyone. And _especially _his brothers. But they manage, in only the way that two of the oldest beings in creation could, and they take turns flicking over his shoulder blades and poking randomly at his belly, turning the youngest archangel into a puddle under them in the same fashion that they had once created from him all those eons ago. His laugh is bright, bubbly like his personality, it's a spurt of giggles and breathy pleas, that go unheard from his tormentors, as they torture him into oblivion.

And then, they set their sights on their little human friend, despite what Lucifer may say if asked, they are both quite fond of him. Adam sees them coming, having walked in on their torturing of their younger brothers on both occasions, and lets the paper plate he's carrying fall from his grasp as he turns to bolt away. He sometimes forgets that they are archangels because of how utterly _human _they act, and thus there is a manly yell of surprise that comes from his lips when Michael suddenly appears in front of him, bent slightly at the knee, and from the trajectory and his inability to stop the oldest archangel catches him over his shoulder and stands, lifting him completely from his feet.

The damn _Morningstar _is laughing at his failed attempt at escaping, as his brother carries their human back for further experimentation, the youngest Winchester, which is a name that is returned with much annoyance on the other end, yelps as he's thrown back over and lands on his back. He cowers slightly as they loom over him, smiling down at him in a way that's so similar it's almost creepy, and he barely manages a plea for mercy when they descend on him.

They smile at the bright shrieks that they pull from him, his laughter is surprisingly light, for how gruff he can be at the best of times and has a childish innocence in it. It's giggly and breathless, and he shrieks, and he will deny it until his last breath, but he squeals brightly when Michael finds a spot just over his highest rib on the right side.

Their experiments have come a conclusion, as they torture their human for a good long while, turning at the sound of their brothers laughter joining the boys when they manage to turn the tables and walk in on his relentless torment. It's agreed by four archangels that the youngest Winchester (_Milligan!_) has the cutest laughter among the bunker's occupants.

2\. **Who is ticklish in unusual places and where would that be?**

When they return from a hunt and words reaches the eldests ears that their human had fallen into harms way, their fury at the elder two Winchesters is as forceful as a hurricane as they descend on them for allowing what was theirs to come to harm.

Adam tries to play it off, "I'm fine, guys, really." Though he holds his hand in close as he says it which plays him no favors "It's just a scratch."

Lucifer glares at him over his shoulder and he falls silent, despite his desire to continue protesting, and only bites his tongue because he knows it is futile to argue with an enraged archangel. He turns from where he had been growling at the older hunter, as menacingly as he can, which is very fearsome, Dean Winchester will attest to it. He stalks across the room, holding out a pale hand for the young man to pass over his injured appendage, and the boy's protest is silenced by the eyebrow that raises when he opens his mouth.

The boy closes his mouth with an overexaggerated sigh, holding his hand out to the devil, and the cool fingers curl around the bruising skin with care as he pulls it close to examine "Raphael, come look."

Despite his not being there, having gone off to wherever he goes when he's not being cornered or needed, the Healer appears at the older archangels side at the call of his name. He spares the human a quick glance and takes the appendage from his brother's grasp, long nimble fingers curl around the bruising wrist as he pulls it into the light to examine closer.

"It's sprained. Nothings broken. How did this happen?"

"Honestly?"

"That would be preferable, yes."

"I tripped."

Now he has both archangels staring at him, and it makes him feel slightly self-conscious at the sudden turn of events, but he meets their stares right back.

The Healer looks amused "You _tripped_?"

"Yep. Over a large tree root. Came outta nowhere, dude."

The Archangel huffs a laugh in amusement, and this time it is the human that raises an eyebrow, glad that his bad luck was amusing to someone, at least. He rubs his long fingers over the inside of his wrist and stills when the human snorts softly, looking back up at him in surprise, and Adam can already feel his face heating up from embarrassment, or mortification, the less they know the better it suits him.

"Did you just _snort _when I rubbed your _wrist_?"

He can _feel _the amusement coming from the both of them and gives them both the middle finger with his spare hand, the Healer raises an eyebrow at the gesture and scratches a finger over his wrist that he still holds in his grasp. Adam snorts again, pulling lightly at his arm, and then he grimaces as it jostles his injured appendage. Raphael huffs, letting go of his purpling wrist "As long as we splint it and bind it, he will be fine a week or two."

3\. **Who gets cheer-up tickles?**

They learn very quickly that the Morningstar remembers his solitary confinement in the cage, for the eons he had been trapped there, and has his good days and his bad days. They feelings come in spurts, and are never consistent, he'll be his usual snarky self in one minute and in the next he'll be so quite others not used to the sudden change may have thought he'd left the room.

It's during those moments that they take over the situation.

Though it's Michael who manages to pin him, being the stronger of the two even after all this time, and immediately digs his fingers into the blonde's stomach. The effect is instantaneous, the darkened eyes brighten as if a switch has been turned off, and his musical like laughter will ring through the bunker.

The others can't even begin to hope on getting to him like the oldest archangel can, not even the other two archangels have a breath of a hope, they are strong in their own right but hold no match for their older brothers. So, they have to resort to their own ability when Michael is not there to do the work for them.

Being the Healer, Raphael knows many places on the Morningstar to aim, and swiftly pokes him in the side, or in the center of his back, when he passes him in the hall or library. It brings a yelp to the elder's lips and the Healer smirks as he continues on his way.

Gabriel zaps him when he's got his back turned, full on jumps up behind him and squeezes his sides harshly, dashing away when his older brother jumps and yelps as he spins around at the sudden attack.

His little human companion is a bit less refrained then the other two archangels, and they manage to catch him once in the act of dashing across the room and jumping up onto the Morningstar's back. He curls his arms around his neck, legs locking around his waist, and digs into his shoulder blades as much as he can as he hangs on for dear life. It catches the Morningstar by surprise, and he yells at the sudden collision and again at the fingers digging into his shoulders, twisting this way and that, like a bull trying to throw off it's rider.

Though the tables usually end up being turned in his favor against the small human, it does so on a brighter note, as the melancholy dissipate at the playfulness of the act.

And it's even more amusing at the fact that it is only Adam Milligan who has a hope, over anyone else, of surviving such a thing.

4\. **Who takes advantage of the other one getting their arms stuck while taking off their shirt?**

Michael is not easy to get the drop on, he's an older brother down to the very definition, millions of times over, and thus knows his way around as any older brother would. Cheering up and comforting as he goes, as they are wont to do, guiding them despite them saying they don't need it and still doing what he says for them to do despite the protest.

So, when he gets stuck, in such a vulnerable position, Lucifer can't help but take advantage of it. He rushes in their shared room, their little human reading a book on their bed, and digs his fingers into his older brothers underarms, the one place he knows his brother cannot stand this sort of attention being given. Michael yelps a breathy chuckle, and stumbles back from the feeling, tripping over the edge of the bed and they fall together on top of the boy sitting there. Adam yells for them to get off of him, and kicks at them both when he can get a good shot it, swearing up a storm in their wake.

But Lucifer only has a short span of time before his older brother frees himself and comes for revenge, he needs to work quick and efficiently if he wants a head start, and thus the boy must make the sacrifices necessary. And he's got his _older brother _howling with laughter as he spiders his fingers down his side to squeeze at his hip bone, and it makes him smirk smugly, getting back at the one who had tormented him so horribly as a fledgling.

And even still, in today's time.

"This is the mighty _Archangel Michael_?" he digs into his brothers thigh harshly and he laughs himself when Michael snorts in between fits "This is _unbelievable!_"

Oh, he's well aware he's digging himself a grave, but its under the same thought that his brother is already going to seek revenge and Michael is not known to be merciful, so he throws caution to the wind. He's on borrowed time and needs to get as much pleasure from these turned tables as he can. The Morningstar knows it's time to scoot when his brother's hand finally comes through the sleeve of his shirt, and he bolts, without looking back.

The other hand soon follows, and the ruffled dark hair of the Prince comes through the top as he pulls his shirt on, Adam yelps as he drops the book he had been trying to read when fingers close around his ankles and he gets pulled down.

"No! No wait! I didn't do anything to you!"

"That's right, little one, you didn't do _anything_. Did the thought to _help me _not cross your mind?"

5\. **How did they discover each other's ticklishness?**

Michael knew of Lucifer's weakness since the beginning of his very first day, he knew the giggles he produced from the infant archangel when he'd poked at his belly, back then, when it had only been the two of them and as he had grown, Lucifer had come to discover the same when it came to the elder.

But it did come as a surprise when they found their little human to be so sensitive.

It had been a normal day in the cage when it had occurred, another heated argument between the two brothers having just come to an end, and the abandoned baby Winchester slowly uncurled from his tight ball he'd curled into when the fight had broken out. He looked between them both, took in their silence, and slowly relaxed again, as much as one could relax in The Cage.

And then it happened, one of Michael's wings, soft and warm and _feathered_, had extended too far from where he sat curled in his own corner glaring into the nothingness, and the tip stroked over the outstretched sole of the human boys barefoot.

Adam made the mistake of snorting at the feeling, a soft breathy chuckle coming from his chest, as he quickly pulled his foot back.

But the damage had already been done, his fate already been set, as two pairs of eyes turned in his direction.

6\. **Who can't take tickle bites?**

If there was one way to get the Morningstar to lose all control, and it was usually only achieved under the knowledge and strength of his older brother, it was to lift his shirt and get at the pale skin underneath. It was more then once that they all had walked in, at some time or other, on the elder pinning the younger to the ground and burying his face into his belly in the same manner an elder brother does when desiring only to torment their younger as much as they possibly can.

The blonde blushes at being caught, a deep purple seeing as his subzero core, but is too busy trying to escape despite his weakness from the torture, then to stop and snap at their audience.

Though Adam is the only one daring enough to point and laugh at him when he manages to catch sight of those moments, he bends at the waist, clutching at his own stomach, as he laughs at his misery.

It's short lived though, Michael more times then not pulls away, and meets the others watery eyes. The boy doesn't know what to do when they turn on him, their hands curling around his wrists, pulling him to fall between them, until he tumbles over onto the Morningstar underneath him.

New laughter, bright and playful, echoes through the bunker's halls when a cool chin buries itself into his neck and a warm face presses into his belly. The tables quickly turn in their relationship.

Adam can stand them about as much as Lucifer can. Meaning he can't.

7\. **Who has to be tickle-forced out of bed in the morning?**

One of the things _all _the members of the bunker discovered immediately, was their youngest inhabitants inability to wake at a timely hour, and just how much it was true when it was stated that some persons were not morning people and better left undisturbed.

Adam slept in late, as many boys his age would be wont to do or slept the way he did through the night.

If it wasn't nightmares waking him in the middle of the night, despite the warmth and coolness coming from either side as both the Sword and Morningstar slept at his sides, he still had nights where he would wake up screaming. Thrashing to be set free as arms wrapped around him and words whispered into ears that only rang with the screams of the pit. It would take some time to calm him down again, to pull him to lay back between them, curled up like puppies do in their litter.

Other nights, he just lay awake, staring at the ceiling, or at the little lamp that always remained on in during the dark of the night for Lucifer's benefit, letting his thoughts keep him from falling into the slumber that his body so desired.

With those being his routines, day after day, it was no wonder that he slept in when he finally managed to close his eyes and keep that way for longer than a few minutes. They loath to wake him too early, knowing that he needs more sleep then he usually gets, so they let him sleep even as they get up to go about the day, leaving the door open in the case that he should wake, that he knew they had left and he had a way to follow if he needed them. And most mornings, at about noon, he would finally wander into the kitchen where he would be supplied a bowl of fruit by the Healer and he'd practically collapse against the Prince as he sat at the table nursing a warm mug of coffee (nectar of the archangels apparently) while he read a newspaper in silence.

He'd let him lean there for three minutes and once those three minutes passed, if he hadn't sat up to pick at his fruit salad, he would set his paper down to read on the table instead and reach down for the boys knee under the table. Two squeezes was enough to have him jolting up.

And then one more for the amusement it brought them.

8\. **Who gives up in a tickle fight?**

More times than not, when the two oldest archangels are bored, which is a very dangerous mood for them to be in, mind you, and there are no hunts for them to vent out this boredom with smiting monsters who had no redemption (and most were given the opportunity), they went in hunt for their young human.

Adam knew when those moments arose, he had been with them for hundreds of years locked in Lucifer's cage (Hell time runs different then Earths obviously) and there was not much about the others habits that they did not know, and just by the feel of the silence that would settle over the bunker he knew that they were hunting for him.

He knew he was in immediate danger, marked the page in his book, and cautiously looked down one end of the hall, then the other, and stepped out into the empty space. Moving as silently as he could, searching a place he could hide away until the time passed, he crept passed their room. Cool hands grabbed him by the arm and tugged him in, the door shutting behind him, no matter how many times they played this cat and mouse game, he always walked into their trap headfirst.

Lucifer was on him in an instant, and he took the challenge despite how futile it would be for him, wrestling with him as he struggled for escape. His back hit the mattress and he fought back just as valiantly as he could, not wanting to go down without a fight, at least, and the Morningstar wrestled back in kind. There was no doubt in the matter that he was holding back, as he was an archangel and they were the fiercest weapons Heaven had to offer (apparently), but then these things were always in good humor and bright spirits, so they often met him with equal footing instead of cheating.

Adam still swore they cheated though. With every breath. They had lived with thousands of years honing their skills, and he spat that at them every time he inevitably fell into the Morningstar's choke hold, light as it was, his sarcastic remarks always got cut short by the fingers that ran up his side while he was stuck in the compromising position and from there the wrestling match turned to something more lighthearted.

He was a teenager, basically a young adult, and didn't often do such things. But they were so much older then he was, he was still basically an infant in their point of view, something that Lucifer reminded him of whenever he got the opportunity if only to just piss him off, and Michael always chided him for it but Adam always saw the amused smile that played at his features as he did. But when they were alone in their room, the door shut, just the three of them, he let go and played along.

Until Lucifer cheated, because well, he's _Lucifer_.

Michael was always there to pull his brother away when he didn't let up, their human boy going red in the face and tears pouring from his eyes, but the room always seemed to grow when he did, as it took him a few minutes to finally call it.

Lest their human refuse to tap out, admitting that Lucifer had won, despite his cheating.

Sometimes he did. But it was rare.

9\. **Who is in danger of getting hurt when attacking the others?**

When it came to the playful times between the three of them; their wrestling matches, or their stealth games, and competitions, they knew that any wrong move on their part could fatally harm their young friend.

Humans were fragile beings, not as durably built as angels were (let alone _Archangels) _and thus they held back their true strength with great intensity. They had enough power in their littlest finger to break every bone in his body if they weren't mindful, they knew such things to be fact, and were diligent enough to know when the restraint was being pushed.

Adam stood the most danger out of their attacks just because of their difference in species.

But they ensured they were gentle, if a bit harsher at some times through real torture (only when the boy deserved it though—like when he had thought it a good idea to help their younger brother dye Lucifer's hair when he had fallen asleep in the library), they always made sure they were never too rough. Never in a place that harm could be done even accidentally.

They were fond of him and it was an easy enough thing to manage when it came to his safety during those playful moments.

10\. **Who always provokes the other into tickling them and how?**

Most of the time, in normal circumstances, it was Michael who always had the upper hand on the other two, merely because they were the ones who pestered him more then he did them, and of course with pestering came consequence.

Lucifer had fallen back into old habits, now that he had been taken back into a fold again, he wasn't left to his own to suffer in his own silence, his true nature had started to resurface, which meant his mischievous personality came back with it. He was always trying to prank the older archangel, though a bit on the rusty side (something Gabriel made fun of him for constantly), he still managed every once in a while. And when he did, Michael was always calm and collected as he followed him through the halls, inevitably catching him without even breaking into a slight jog. There was no precursor, this was a time meant for teaching lessons, and he went straight for the spot he knew to be unbearable; the shoulders and didn't relent until _he_ felt as though his lesson had been received.

Whereas his younger brother used him as his pranking target, little Adam was just a sarcastic shit, there was much that Michael let slide by but when he finally got one quip too many in with allowed pass, there was consequence to be paid. It was much easier to catch the human then it was his brother, he had him up and over his shoulder before he could make it to the hall from which ever room they had been inhabiting at the present moment, and from where he had him hanging over his shoulder, he'd reach up with one large hand and dig into his thigh mercilessly. The pounding to his back that came with it did little to phase him, and it only prompted him to dig in deeper, not stopping until the laughter turned silent.

It was never spoken, but there were times he knew they just wanted his attention, and he was happy to give it to them wholeheartedly.

After all, it was at their expense, not his.

…

**_AN: honestly, I love these things, they are so cute. I've been using ones I find on Tumblr, but if you have ones you wanna see shoot me it in the comments, I'm down for anything and everything, just no romancey stuff. Brotp3 only doods and doodettes. _**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I gotchu! Cutecookielove thanks for all the fun ones! They are so fun to write for! Hope you like it!**

**1.****Arms Up!**

I did not come as a surprise to any of the bunkers inhabitants that there was a deep grudge of hatred that the youngest human in their midst held for the older brother from his father's line of the family he was unwillingly a part of (the only good thing that came out of it was his mom), and he made such known as much as he could, refusing to cover him during hunts, purposely writing out notes in languages he _knew _that the older hunter didn't know how to read which would inevitably leave him at the disadvantage for whatever hunt they were on at the time, and he made it known in every opportunity, that his chosen one was Sam.

The tall hunter would blink every time his half brother called out his name to stand as his backup, leaving Dean all on his own, and they all knew it was all just to remind the older hunter of his decision, that took no thought to be made, in picking Sam to be the one that Death rescued, and inevitably left the youngest of them to _rot _in the cage with two pissed off archangels.

If the matter was ever actually brought up, he would swear up a storm and defend himself with his very last breath, and they all watched as the youngest returned the jabs and accusations in turn, always knowing which button to push to get the best reaction he could manage.

"Always daddy's _good little solder, _weren't you?" Adam sneered, from where he stood between Raphael and Gabriel, both archangels looking at him as his moment to speak came to front, and then they turned back to the hunter for his reaction "Tell me, how does it feel to know that he still _favored _Sam, despite his leaving you both, how does it feel to be s_econd best_?"

They could see the hurt that flashed across the hunters features, it was a low blow that was meant to cause as much damage as it could, and Adam smiled in ill satisfaction at the hurt he was able to gain. He never pulled any stops when it came to these arguments, it was going to take him a while to forgive him for abandoning him in the cage, for all the talk about family and blood, the hunter had been quick in dismissing him when the moment came. Though there had been so much good that had come from the abandoning, he had befriended the two oldest beings in creation, wormed his way into their grace until they began to see him as another kid brother, and thus was introduced to the younger two archangels when the three of them had been pulled from the cage. He had a new 'family' that could only have been gained from what wrong had been committed to get them where they stood now.

Michael and Lucifer were the ones to typically pull the young man away from these arguments, they'd disappear for a short time, and when they returned it was with smug smirks and bright eyes and messy hair. He'd glare at them every so often, and they'd glare right back, in playful manner, it sometimes made it hard to remember that they had once wanted to end the world together with the way they acted now.

But they weren't there at the moment, having been sent off on some sort of mission by their Father, and with their having t go for an undetermined amount of time, they had left their young human charge in the care of their two younger brothers.

The Messenger and Healer exchanged looks over the boy's dark blonde head, shared a single nod between them, and took hold of an arm each. Sam watched, amused, as Adam was dragged out of the room by the two archangels, fighting valiantly to free himself, perhaps to try and punch Dean in the face as was the way these arguments tended to go, but they were _archangels _and his strength would never surpass theirs.

Still, he fought against them, as he was dragged down the hall towards the bedroom they shared. It had come as a surprise to the other human occupants of the bunker when they had requested a place where they may rest in peace, seeing as they were under the impression that angels didn't need to sleep.

They don't, of course, but who _doesn't_ like to sleep.

Adam can attest to that, he'd seen both Michael and Lucifer sleep often during their captivity in the cage together. Lucifer _snores_, and that is something he will bring up in every opportunity, for three reasons; the first being that it annoys the Morningstar, the second being that he enjoys annoying the Morningstar despite the consequences that came with it, and the third being because he found it to be hilarious that the _big bad devil _fucking _snores_.

The two of them are silent as they drag the struggling human, rather easily, down the hall towards their room. Mary Winchester, who had taken some time to warming up to, on both Adam's and her end, poked her head out of the door to see what the commotion was about, and laughed at the predicament he'd managed to find himself in, again. He flicked her the bird.

Gabriel kicked their door open, stepping in with their struggling package, and Raphael kicked it closed behind them. Adam's struggles became a bit more pronounced when he was drawn nearer to their bed.

In a blink of the eye, he's thrown down on the bed, the Messenger sitting up above him, holding his arms up above his head. While the Healer sits over his waist, their both smirking up at him, and he bites out a sarcastic quip that has them exchanging another look. The Healer descends on him a moment later, with the skill that only one known as _The Healer _could ever obtain, and he quickly reduces him to a shrieking squirming mess under his skilled fingers, leaving the young human to conclude that the Healer is just as bad as the older two archangels combined.

**2.****Sneak Attack**

It's either the Messenger or the Morningstar who manage to catch him unawares, their near silent when they want to be, and he doesn't know they're there until their descending upon him intending to torture him until they decide that they've had enough. They're both tricksters, they like hearing the laughter of their victim, whether it be from their pranks or such attacks, and they dare not go after Michael for fear of his retribution, and the Healer isn't one to take those things sitting down (despite Lucifer being stronger then him), thus it only leaves them with one true target.

Of course, sometimes the others help them, when he's not paying attention.

Adam just wanted to read his book in peace. He'd pilfered it from Raphael's room, though he knew the archangel knew he'd taken it, and just wanted to enjoy the volume in peace. Michael had joined him, at some point or other, and they both enjoyed the companionable silence as they read together. He eventually stretched out on the couch they sat on together in the library, his feet curled over the archangel's right thigh, holding the book up over his head.

He hadn't even heard him coming, hadn't even noticed his sudden appearance, until there was a drip on his ankles and his legs were being lifted to rest them on the arm of the couch. Something pointed was drawing over his right foot, and he yelped at the sudden feeling of it, dropping the book on his face with a curse, he threw it aside to see who had managed to get the drop on him.

Of course, Michael had been more then happy to help him, and Lucifer grinned at him from over the arm of the couch, as he dug the end of a feather that he'd procured from _somewhere_ (though most probably from his own wings) under his toes. He jumped at the sudden feeling, a bright peel of laughter bursting from him, and they merely smiled down at him as he squirmed around in the elder's hold.

"I Jushaahahahst wanted to rehehehead!"

"Yea, well," Lucifer grinned as he traced the feather down the arch of his left foot "I was bored and you're just fun to torture."

"Yohahahahaou are suhuhuhuch a dihahahahick!"

"I'm _the devil_, what were you expecting?"

**3.****"I'm not ticklish."**

Perhaps the worst possible thing you could do, was tell one of the four archangels, that you were not ticklish. They'd stop whatever they were doing; eating a cookie, reading a book, whatever they happened to be preoccupied with at that given moment, and they'd turn to look at you with raised eyebrows. They each, and all, did and in the same exact way, as if to say with a mere look that they knew you were lying, and they were about to show you that they knew you were.

Adam had learned that, as quickly as one can, back when they were still locked in the cage and the fighting had come to an end. He had told them that, after Michael's wing had brushed over his foot had caused him to snort, and they had inflicted a torture on him just to _prove_ him _wrong _that had lasted an eternity, lasted until he was crying tears of joy, and he was sure was heard even on the outside of the cage. They had learned much more about him in that time frame then he had wanted them too, and they often used that knowledge to their advantage now, just because they knew they could and there was nothing he could do to stop them.

Archangels could be such _dicks_.

So, when Sam said as such, one peaceful day in the library, reading a book next to his younger half-brother, Adam choked on a breath and looked up at him in horror.

"What?" the hunter raised an eyebrow, turning to look down at him in turn, confused by his look of horror that he was giving.

"Dude!", he quickly turned to look over at the three archangels that had so _suddenly _silenced their conversation "You _never _say that around _them_!"

"Why not-?"

But his question went unheard, as Adam had already dropped his book and bolted from the room, he watched as Michael's eyes followed him, shining in amusement.

He looked up when a shadow overcame him, narrowing his eyes at the grin the Morningstar wore, "Are you _sure_, Sammy?"

"I don't know Luci," Gabriel came up just over the blondes shoulder, a similar look adorning his own features, and Sam soon figured out why Adam had bolted the way he had, as he watched Michael bid them a farewell and step out in the direction his younger brother had gone, "I don't believe 'im. And he just _lied_ to two _archangels_."

"Lying is a _sin, _dear brother.

Gabriel clearly could resist, and thus he snorted, turning to look at his older brother "And you'd know _all _about those wouldn't you, Luce?"

Icy blue eyes glared at him from over a shoulder "You wanna go first?"

"Sorry, won't happen again." The Messenger was quick in backtracking "Let's show this human what happens when one _lies _to an _archangel_."

**4.****Gang attack**

It didn't happen too often, as they never usually hung out in the same room together, the four Archangels had different tasks to complete every day, and sometimes they were separated due to orders needing followed from their Father, but they always managed to get one in despite how few and far in between as they were.

They'd all go in search for their shared charge, and it usually always turned into a game of chase, a game of cat and mouse, as when one spotted all four archangels wandering the halls together there was really only one reason for them to be doing so.

But they always managed to catch him in the end, because they were cheating cheaters who cheat, and down he would go in glorious fashion.

**5.****Revenge**

He knew he was asking for trouble when he went after the great Morningstar. Michael had warned him against it, his brother was not the of the merciful sort, but he had gone ahead and done it anyway, with the condolences from the older archangel.

The shriek of rage from the Morningstar rocked the bunker in its foundation.

"Where is _he_?"

Michael snorted, and Gabriel outright laughed, at the new appearance of their brother. _Someone _had managed to catch him when he'd fallen into a deep sleep in their room and had rather skillfully dyed his hair an _icy blue_.

The Messenger snorted between fits of laughter "I think it fits you!"

His older brother took a step forward, his eyes set in a harsh glare, and his younger brother laughed harder as he tried to lean into the space that was between Michael's back and the back of the couch. Michael was in a merciful mood at the moment and reached an arm out to keep the Morningstar from reaching the Messenger, feeling his baby brothers bubbly laugh against his back brought a smile to his face.

"He just ran passed." A playful smirk overtook his features "Truly though, the look does suit you."

Lucifer just narrowed his eyes at them both, turning to stalk from the room, and threw another glare over his shoulder "I hate you both."

"Oh, Luci, do you want me to show you just how much I love you?"

The threat in the suggestion put a bit more pace in his step, his older brothers laughter echoing behind him when he scooted on a tad quicker than before, stalking the halls for the one responsible for his new appearance.

He found his target hiding behind the massive telescope in the observatory, and Adam had shrieked when the livid Morningstar appeared, jumping to his feet and dashing back a few steps as he slowly stalked towards him.

"You _thought _you could _prank __**me**_?"

Adam looked for a way to escape, backing up a few more steps, nervous laughter escaping him.

"_Me_. You thought you could prank _me_."

"You prank me all the time! It's called _revenge_!"

"No, little monkey," a term of endearment at this point, they all developed a number of insulting nicknames for each other that turned into pet names of endearment, Adam sometimes called him _'Lose-ifer' _or _'Chicken Wing' _and he was allowed to "You don't get to have revenger." His back hit the wall behind him, and he curled in on himself as the archangel smiled a shark's smile, "_This _is _revenge_."

Michael was disturbed once more some time later, the Messenger having long since coming out from his hiding spot and returning to the novel he had been reading when their brother had appeared with his new appearance, when another bolted into the room and jumped up behind him. He grunted as he was shoved forward, arms wrapping around his neck from behind, a chin brushing over his shoulder, and he turned to see who it was this time.

His charge was red in the face, breathing heavily, and hugging himself as close as one could to the oldest archangel.

He chuckled, "I take it he found you?"

"He wants me to say I regret it." His human charge grinned widely "But that would be lying, and you guys taught me what happens when someone lies to you."

"It is rather amusing to see."

The young human rested his chin on his shoulder "Protect me? _Please_?"

"Perhaps. Just this once." He chuckled as he turned back to his book, "Only because it's hilarious to see."

**6.****Who's the most ticklish?**

There was one competition that was not needed to be had, some facts were already known, and thus experiments were unneeded. Determining who was the most sensitive out of all of them had already been determined some eons before.

Though such knowledge did come as a surprise to the other occupants that had not known, that out of all of them, the stoic and frigid Healer was the most sensitive of them all. Particularly on his feet, and his inner thighs, and it was more then once they had been walked in on; in the library, the war room, even the _kitchen _to see him struggling under the hands of one, or both, of his older brothers. Usually when they were walked in on, the other would back out just as quick as they had entered, all but the youngest in their little makeshift family, he'd do much of the same as he did whenever he walked in on the torment to the Morningstar, pointing and laughing at his predicament.

His comeuppance soon followed of course. The Healer would never admit it aloud, to any living soul, but he was rather fond of this particular human boy.

He had changed, of course, they all had, during the war and The Fall. He'd gone from the soft spoken and gentle Healer to some hardened and cold rendition of himself.

Of course, his older brothers would take it upon themselves to brighten him one step at a time, one foot at a time, and it worked. Every time they finally finished up their torture and let him go, there was always a bit more of a spark in his eyes that had been lost to tragedy and hardship, which only encouraged them to come after him again, and again. Until that spark grew into the bright eyes that he had once been known for.

**7.****Where is everyone's worst spot? **

Nearly everyone in the bunker had that one spot where they couldn't stand any sort of playful attention being paid, though they weren't as mindful as to where the two hunters and their guardian angel were most sensitive, as they were not as close to them as they were each other, they knew everything else about each other and that was fine with them.

It was common knowledge, between them all (including the human among their flock if he was so daring to try) that the one place to get the Messenger to the floor in no amount of time, was to go for his belly, or his shoulders (or wings if one could reach them), something his three older brothers knew rather well and often, more times then not, to advantage of. When there was a duty that must be completed and neither one of them wanted to do so, they passed it along to the Messenger, and he would inevitably deny their given duty, until they pinned him down and wrecked him completely, leaving him howling with his agreement, so long as they just let him go. And they would, after a few more minutes, he was still their _baby brother_ after all, and they adored hearing him laugh so freely.

Just as they knew, that if one really wanted to get one over on the Healer, the place to go for was his feet. It was absolute torture for him, especially if you were his older brother and knew just which buttons to push, and it was an absolute way to get him to lighten up into something a bit brighter for a short amount of time. Adam had only dared to stroke a finger down his sole once, when they had been in the library together reading in companionable silence, and the Healer had crossed his left foot over his right knee to lean in the crook of the couch a bit more comfortably. It had been the first time he'd dared do so, and the Healer had jumped, completely and utterly jumped, and Adam had laughed so hard at getting him to jump like that. Of course, within the next moment, Raphael had tugged him across the couch to lay in his lap, and revenge was served rather brutally.

They all knew where to go if they wanted to get one over on the Morningstar, which was no easy task, and other then Michael of course, nearly took a group effort to get accomplished. Lucifer was fearsome, in not so many words, and his revenge was always swift and unmerciful, until of course, once again, you were Michael. There was more times than not that they could convince the oldest archangel to hold the other down, so they might get their desired revenge for whatever trick or prank had been played on them. His shoulders were his kill zone, though few of them managed to get close enough to them to actually get anywhere, or his wings for whoever could get to them (mostly the other archangels as humans could not see into that plane in which they were kept). Michael had the most success, pinning him down, and simply doing as he pleased for how long he pleased, leaving the younger archangel and undignified mess under him. And, it came as a surprise, young Adam managed to get one up on him, though his method was a bit more _'in the moment' _then Michael's was. He would take a running start, with the Morningstar's back turned and he distracted by something before him, and jump up onto his back, clinging to him like a baby monkey does it's parent, and dug his fingers into the archangels shoulder blades as much as he could from his precarious position. It always cracked the younger two archangels up to witness this sort of attack, both at the daring and the utter amusement to see the Great Morningstar bend over on himself in mirth under the hands of a _human boy_.

It was hard to get one over on the Morningstar, but it was next to impossible to get one over on _Michael_, it was like he was always prepared, always ready to turn and catch them when they dared, and instead turn them into a hysterical mess under his skilled fingers. There was very few times they managed to get one over him, and it usually (always) only happened when the Morningstar agreed to help, as he was the only one who could possibly match the oldest archangel's strength for a certain amount of time. So he'd wrestle the older archangel to the ground, pin him in some fancy move, his arms above his head, trapped under the Morningstar's legs, his feet tucked under the elders shoulders to pin him in place, and give the affirmative nod that he was well and secured for the other to do as they pleased. The three of them usually zoned in on his underarms, or his hips, the lot of them relishing in the bright laughter that they could pull from the fiercest warrior in all of Heaven's armies, enjoying the time they had to turn the tables on the preverbal _'big brother' _and get him to let go of his protective and strong visage for a short amount of time and let him laugh freely. Though the revenge later was much worse the anything they could ever manage to do to the oldest archangel, it was well worth it, for the short time they had to make him laugh.

And of course, the four of them all knew, just where to go when their human was being a bit too sarcastic or dared to attempt and prank them, rather easily pinning him down to wherever he may be and digging fingers into his stomach. If one wanted to get Adam Milligan to agree to do _anything _they desired, they just had to give that belly some attention, and attention they gave it. When he got a bit too sarcastic for their taste, when he got a bit too argumentative with the older hunter, when they just wanted to make him laugh, they always went there for maximum affect.

**8.****What's everyone's favorite spot?**

Everyone had a spot that they went to first. One that they liked over all others. It was different for everyone, but generally remained unchanged in some degree, such as when it came to Raphael; his older brothers favorite spot to go to was his feet. It gained them maximum affect, left him howling in laughter under them, and brought that spark out in full affect. Gabriel went for his sides, whenever he managed to sneak up on the observant Healer, he'd squeeze into his sides quickly, cracking up at making him jolt and jump, and dashing off before he could turn and capture him (he got caught more times then he didn't).

Michael's favorite place to torment his younger brother was his belly; poking and prodding, itching along, drawing listless shapes, you name it and he most certainly did it to the Morningstar's shaking belly. He'd lay over his legs, keeping him in place, and just do as he pleased, all the while his little brother was a mess under his skillful ministrations. Sometimes, only sometimes, he was a bit cruel and buried his face into the shaking belly surface, it was invasive and childish, and he only did so when teaching him lessons or he was in a particular mood, but it always made him shriek like he was a fledgling again, which only prompted him to do so again.

The elder archangel always did much of the same when it came to the baby archangel, pinning him under him rather easily, spidering his fingers over his belly like he had when the youngest archangel had been only a small fledgling. It had always brought out the bright smile, those adorable squeaky giggles, and that light that made his eyes _glow_. Gabriel would squirm and shriek and giggle under him as he turned him into a giggling mess. Whereas, Lucifer and Raphael always went for his shoulders and wings, making him howl for mercy and snort between fits of outrageous laughter, pounding his fists to the floor, kicking and wriggling to free himself to no avail. Not until they had completed their fun.

They all had different spots they favored when it came to their human companion. Michael adored going after his thighs, often times swinging him up over his shoulder, spinning them one way and then another, as he dug his free hand in the underside of his thighs until he was pounding on his back and his laughter had gone silent.

Gabriel went for his underarms, wrestling with him like any older brother would do with a kid brother, archangel of not they had practically adopted him as such. He would pin him back against his chest, an arm trapped under his side, a leg pinning him down, and his arm curled around the other to give him ample space to get to, leaving at least one of his favorite places wide open for attack. The boy would shriek, precious laughter spilling like water over the edges of a stream and threw his head back against the archangels chest as he did. He'd smile into his shoulder, against the boy's neck, as soft dark blonde hair rubbed over his chin. Playfully mocking the begging that came soon after.

The Morningstar took favor of his neck, sometimes his ears, he hold his head in the crook of his own neck and scratching a single finger over the stretched skin under his ear, all the while relishing in the bright childlike giggles that he elicited from the youth. He'd scratch a few fingers under his chin when he was looking down at something on the map table of in the library, and the boy would yelp and jump back, and Lucifer would chuckle in fond amusement, turning back to whatever they might have been working on as the boy stepped to stand on their other companions other side, further away from him, as though that would stop him. Other times, when he was feeling particularly vicious; such as when he dares to play pranks on him or out snarks him in friendly competition (much to the amusement of the others) he'll wrap his arms around his waist from behind, to keep him in place, and bury his face into the boys neck. Adam will shriek in laughter, instinctively curling his shoulder up, shrieking again when the Morningstar shakes his head and blows out long and hard, trying to pry the arms off from around his waist, and they'll stand like that until the archangel had had his fill. And then some, because it amuses him, making the snarky teenage shriek as though he were some little child again.

The Healer always goes after his feet, particularly when the boy tries to get to his own, curling a foot in the crook of his arm, and using his skill as the healer he is to drive him mad. It only makes him chuckle when he gets kicked in the arm with the free foot, and he takes that one into his hold too, digging into both of them until he feels as though the short-lived lesson; of '_not trying to tickle an archangel'_ has been learned.

**9.****Raspberry**

There was only two, that they knew for sure, they didn't include the others in the bunker in their playful moments, who couldn't stand having their bellies messed with. They couldn't stand pokes or prods, spidering ones fingers over the shaking surface, listless shapes brawn over then sensitive skin. And they especially couldn't stand someone burying their face into their belly, taking a deep breath, and blowing out as hard as they could. They would shriek and squeal (manly squeals of manliness) arching their backs above whatever surface they are pinned to, immediate begging for mercy takes hold, and their tormentor only laughs into the shaking surface and in turn they laugh harder, before another breath is taken in again and released.

Lucifer couldn't stand it when he was a fledgling and he still can't now, as a fully-grown archangel, he still has the exact same reactions. It's only Michael who can pin him and do such things, being the only one who can out match his strength, and it brings out a lighter side the lightbringer that has been missing for centuries upon centuries.

Usually, if they are in the privacy of their own room, a third will join them, the other who has similar reactions to the Morningstar. It'll come suddenly, the sound of quick footsteps, and the oldest archangel reaches around behind him to curl his hand around the lower thigh of their human charge as he jumps on the Viceroy's back. The eldest will share a smile with his giggly little brother, and tug their human around, dropping him on top of the Morningstar and adjust his position to trap the boy between them both. Perhaps their a bit cruel sometimes, the Morningstar burying his face in the boy's neck, and the Prince into his belly, and they take deep breaths at the same time and then blow.

Perhaps they do it a few times, just like that, because his reactions are hilarious.

**AN: I cannot get enough of them! Seriously! There are so many opportunities to be had!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey all! I'm back bitches! I try and update every night on some stories, but my true days are thursday through Saturdays cause those are my days off from work! Hope ya'll enjoy! Writing for this little fam is so fun! **

**Robin0203: Right! People ususally do pink, but i was like 'nah, too cliche' and bam! Blue hair!**

**Cutecookielove: DOOD! you could never spam me! IF you got them then send them on over! EVERY SINGLE ONE! I will do them all!**

* * *

1\. **Who is more often the shoulder to cry on?**

Despite how much he tells them that he is not that type of healer, despite the fact that he's just _The Healer of All_, he never turns them away when they come to him with tears in their eyes in need someone to just lean on and listen to their troubles.

He'll stand at his older brother's side as the Morningstar completely breaks down and follows him to his knees when the other's knees give out, listening to him stutter and vent about the cage and the horrors that haunt him. It's odd to be the one comforting his older brother, but his silent presence is enough, and he curls an arm around his shoulders in solidarity.

Gabriel comes to him during the night, fear shining in his honey eyes, and he opens his door wider for him to duck under his arm and enter. The Messenger talks in quick spurts, ringing his hands together, where he stands in the middle of the room, falling silent only when he tells him it'll be okay and guides him to his bed.

His oldest brother doesn't come often, not wanting to be seen so weak as to need such trivial things, but he knows when he needs that comfort that everyone needs when they're on the verge of breaking, and they'll just sit together in the forest outside of the bunker listening to the nature around them for hours.

It's only the bunker's youngest resident who is allowed to crawl into his bed beside him, curl himself into his side as he raises his arm, and dampen his night shirt with the tears that fall from his eyes, Raphael curls him deep into his side, whispering a soft reassurance in his deep voice under his ear, and he settles back down to return to rest with the boy at his side.

2\. **Who enjoys hugging more?**

Lucifer is commonly known around the bunker of being an attention whore. He is the living archangelic embodiment of a koala bear. It's not an uncommon sight to see him folded in his older brothers arms, where they stand in the middle of the room, swaying from side to side in silence.

3\. **Who feels that they are the more dependent one?**

Adam knows that he's a bit more on the clingy side, and often diverts the attention to that fact with sarcasm and snark, but it's no secret that he needs the little family he's found himself adopted into. The archangels are a very private bunch, they stick with each other and no one else, so when the elder two return with a young human in tow, the younger two are a bit hesitant to allow him into their fold, often times leaning in to whisper whatever it is they are saying to one of the elder archangels when the boy is within range to hear if it were spoken aloud.

It isn't until Gabriel makes a comment about his _supposed_ family, whom he was, at the time, still very angry at for their abandoning him in the pit, and he reels back and punches him straight in the nose despite knowing how much of a _bad _idea it is. He breaks his hand, and Gabriel stares at him in shock, before he retreats to the room his shares with the two elder archangels.

Michael and Lucifer are furious, the Bunker shaking intermittently under their combined rage, but not so much at their young human then they are at their youngest brother. They converge on the youngest archangel, nursing the broken nose he's gained from the human that follows his older brothers around, ignoring the Healer who attempts to stand at the Messengers side, and let their fury free for all to witness. The chewing out he receives makes his ears burn, forces him into thinking he's a fledgling again, and he ducks his head in shame at their harsh scolding.

And then they retreat back to the room they share with the young human boy and don't return until well within the next day.

Gabriel apologizes, Adam flicks him off, and the Healer laughs.

Adam knows he wouldn't survive a single day without them. When his mind whirls back to days passed; the ghouls, being eaten alive, falling into the cage, being abandoned by those who claimed to be his family, the four are there to pull him back again. They ruffle his hair, squeeze his shoulders, jab fingers into his sides, curl their arms around his lower back to pull him into their side. They're always there for him when he needs them to be.

So he finds himself another family, one that does not include abandoner's and liars, one that does not chose one over the other without a moments hesitation. They stay by his side, the elder two as sentry's against anything that would dare harm their young human friend, the Healer is there to mend his knuckles when he inevitably punches Castiel in the face too, when he decides its his place to step into a fight for Dean and mention that he was just a spare vessel, second best to the true one, and he's not ashamed to admit that he's damn proud of the moment he got to plow his fist into that assholes nose too. The Messenger finds his way to his side when he's having a bad day and needs someone to cheer him up, when he needs someone to vent to, when he just needs _someone _he knows he can _rely _on.

And so, four becomes five.

5\. **Favorite thing they like to do when they hang out?**

Raphael takes after his oldest brother much too much, preferring to spend his free time reading through any book he can get his hands on, and isn't against the notion of the young human joining him in the comfortable silence that falls over the library in their lonesome. Some time later, someone will have come looking for them, and there the Healer remains, leaning in the crook of the couch reading from his book, the human leaning heavily against his side as fast asleep as one can be.

They prank the older two archangels, never the Healer, he knows far too much to be trifled with in such a way. But when Adam and Gabriel get together, start talking in whispers and sharing secret grins, it's common knowledge that they are up to no good and everyone, including their own targets, know who they are coming for. The oldest archangels are always waiting, sitting in wait for the perfect moment to catch them in the act, and then they completely wreck the pair for even _assuming_ they can prank them.

Michael and Lucifer, they spend their time at his side as much as they can, never too far away. Michael hovers over his shoulder when they're in the map room, an arm curled around his waist to keep him firmly pressed to his side, as he listens to whatever the boy is saying. The Morningstar hums for him, under his breath, and he is the only one who has the privilege to hear the Morningstar sing for them anymore, not even the oldest archangel gets such a privilege, and though it's usually to lull him to sleep (despite the fact he says he's too old for lullabies—he never turns Lucifer away when he comes), it's their private moment to themselves and they both cherish it.

6\. **Do they have silly nicknames for each other?**

It first arises in The Cage, when Adam reached the limit of the Morningstar's snarky comments about how weak humans are, and he retorts back with _'Coming from the guy who got __**overpowered **__by one of those weak mudmonkeys? Lucifer—More like Lose-ifer'_. And the blonde archangel stares at him for a long time, eyes wide, surprised at the remark that's finally made from the young man that had been trapped with them.

Michael's howling with laughter on the other side of the cage.

_'Got some chops now, don't you fresh meat.'_

_'At least I got something, Mr. Freeze.'_

_'How dare you talk to me like that!'_

_'Is it too smart for you, Lose-ifer?'_

_'You're a..You're a brat. A second rate brat, puppy.'_

_'It seems humans are better at insulting each other too. Score 2 for puppy, 0 for Lose-ifer.'_

Michael's rubbing tears from his eyes, clutching at his midsection, as he gasps for breath.

_'You must have a death wish, thinking you can talk to me like that, puppy.'_

_'Please. If I wanted to kill myself I'd climb your ego and jump to your IQ.'_

So, in the end, Lucifer became 'Lose-ifer', Adam became 'puppy', and Michael calls the both his 'idiots'.

7\. **How do they make each other laugh?**

They've all turned out to be in pretty good spirits even after their trauma in the cage, though mostly between each other and those they allowed close to their flock, but there still came moments that the darkness seeped in and darkened the sun from their bright days.

When the Morningstar got lost in those thoughts, trapped back in a darkness that went unseen to those around him, the others took matters in their own hands. The Messenger shared jokes with him that lit the Morningstar's eyes once more, laughter slowly bubbling out, shaking his head in amusement. His oldest brother would hunt him down, in a playful manner, bring him to his knees, and completely dig into him until the Morningstar was curled in on himself and choking between fits of laughter. Their youngest member, the little human that had found himself a new family of _archangels, _would wrestle with him. Like an older brother would a younger, anywhere they managed to go down; the library, their bedroom, the kitchen, just about anywhere. His laughter ringing with the youths as they both struggle for the upper hand.

Sometimes, the Messenger's bubbly personality would fade, returning to his time as a captive in the bowels of Hell, captive under the cruelest Hell Prince of them all. The Healer would pull him into a hug, both archangels swaying in the middle of which ever room they stood in, whispering soft stories of times past, tricks played on their older brothers, against _himself, _and the consequence that followed. It would make the Messenger chuckle softly, pressing his forehead into his older brother's shoulder, as they swayed from side to side. The Morningstar would come to him, arm curled around his shoulders, and they would plan a prank against their oldest brother and take the consequences that came with it.

The youngest member of their family would go silent, during those moments. No snarky comments, no sarcasm, nothing at all, not a single word, and they all gathered together. It was one of those few moments when they all gathered in on their youngest flock member, the small human completely unawares, until they were on top of him, and he fell back into their grasp with laughter on his lips and in his eyes.

8\. **Who is more responsible?**

It is no secret, that out of them all, Michael was the most responsible out of them all.

He was the one that made sure the Healer didn't work too long into the night, giving him a few pokes to the back, of the belly when he was able, to get him moving back to his room for rest. Rubbing at his shoulders until he calmed enough to let sleep take over his form.

He was the one who watched the Messenger, rather carefully, when his eyes took on that haunted look that spoke of the horrors he had lived through down in Hell. It was the oldest archangel who would lay with him in his bed, curled around him completely, as though to hide him from the world that might harm him, and the Messenger would settle down under his careful eye.

He was the one that reigned the Morningstar in, when he got a bit too snarky and a bit too headstrong, with a few swift pokes to his belly or stern pointed looks, until the younger archangel backed down into sheepish silence.

He was the one who made sure their little human slept through the night, curled between the two older archangels, and who made sure he was kept safely taken care off during the hunts that he joined in on, anyone who knew of this particular little hunter knew that he was under the protection of Heaven's most terrifying weapons.

**ADAM SARCASM:**

**1.****Listen, I love you, but im going to slap you if you don't shut up. **

The Healer howled at the look the Messenger took on when the human had turned to him, with the dullest eyes one could ever take, and that came from his mouth. Gabriel blinked, opening his mouth to respond, closed again, opened once more, and came to a final close. Adam looked smug, turning back to listen to whatever it was Sam was saying (he was only half listening).

**2.****It hurts. I get it, trust me, it hurts. But the only thing that'll make it hurt less is moving on.**

Michael pinched the bridge of his nose, shaking his head softly as he looks down to his feet, the young human at his side grinning sharkishly despite the tension that had risen in the room. The Winchester mother was staring at him with wide eyes, mouth hanging open, not sure as to how she should comment on that. Both Winchester brother's are glaring at him, and the seraph levels a glare of his own over him, but Adam seems not to be unnerved by them. Mary Winchester had been talking about her still late husband, with whom there was no love from his youngest son for, and he'd finally had enough of hearing her go on and on about the man who had inevitably been the reason him and his own mother had met their torturous end at the teeth of ghouls searching for one _John Winchester_.

He smacked the boy over the head, "I am so sorry."

"I'm not."

"Oh, would you just hush up!"

**3.****Life is cruel and unforgiving. The sooner you accept that, the sooner you'll appreciate the good parts.**

The Healer sat as still as a board, behind him he could hear the Messenger choking back laughter at the precarious position the other archangel was in, beside him the boy stared at him with wide mischievous eyes. He's usually a sarcastic little shit, though mostly to the other humans and Castiel (he is rather not fond of them), but never to _him_. It was not something he had dared to do just yet, until now, and he turns slowly to face the young man.

"What did you just say to me?"

"Hey, man, I get it, dude."

A small hand pat his shoulder, and he turns to look at it, his brother absolutely having lost it at this point.

Adam yelps when fingers curl around his wrist and tug him closer to the Healer.

**4.****I'm your best friend and I know you, so let me give you some advice.**

Lucifer crossed his arms loosely, his sole focus on him, nodding along to his young human. Adam pats him on the shoulder and points to the map, the position that he himself had been pointing at.

"And, pray tell, just what if your advice?"

"Your idea is stupid, you should do my way."

Across the table, he can hear the muffled chuckles from his oldest brother, at the sight of his eyebrows raising and deep hum to the young man's comment.


	4. Chapter 4

·**AN: I'm back beetches! Take these as a belated Christmas gift from me! A bunch of updates and a few more to come! Who doesn't like Adam being a sarcastic sneaky piece of shit!**

**Reviews: **

**cutecookielove: not as nice as you ;D I love spamming so no worries, I may take a moment to reply, but spams are awesome! It takes a lot of work, determination, red bull, and free time to spam so much lol! It should pick up here a bit more again soon! Hahaha thank you for reading my stories and thinking their nice and good, that makes me feel so much better too! **

**Robin0203: Hahahahahaha it's a good one right! He is such an attention whore though, nothing but truth in that statement, friend ;D Mikes the dad friend of the group, honestly, he really is.**

**Star: Things are running a bit slow at the moment but I'll definitely take it down and see what I can do!**

* * *

**"****What is wrong with you?"**

Lucifer stares at him for a long moment, the room having gone completely silent, the Winchesters and their angel have sucked in a breath of shock at the statement that had been made at the most volatile of the archangels. Adam doesn't seem frightened of it, doesn't seem to think that he's crossed the line, which is deduced from the sight of the shit eating grin he wears.

And the Morningstar cracks a smile, "Quite a bit, you want a list, chronological or alphabetical?"

* * *

**"****Are you done yet?**"

The Healer looks up from where he is binding the young humans hand after a particularly nasty hunt with some monster or other, and he bound it rather tight, enough that it was able to draw a yelp from the young human who had been lucky enough to find himself special enough to be adopted into the fold of the archangels.

Adam smiled at him, and the Healer hummed, "You're most certainly lucky I am fond of you.", and he nodded, "Yes, I am done."

* * *

**"****Can you show me?"**

The Messenger stares at him as though he was crazy, he'd explained this prank at least half a dozen times, and the boy still didn't get it. Adam looked at him as inquisitively as ever, eyes wide with curiosity, and the Messenger couldn't help but sigh as he knew that he had been defeated in explaining the plan all over again.

"When Lucifer comes throu—"

He felt it when the boy pushed against his side, bolting through the other entrance, and he stumbled in his precarious kneeling position into a pair of legs. Wincing, the youngest archangel looked up to meet his second oldest brothers curiously imploring gaze.

There was something else that shone in his eyes that he just couldn't quite name at the moment.

"What will happen when I come through that door, _baby brother_?"

Gabriel gulped and damned that kids name to himself.

* * *

·**"****What makes you think that?"**

"I know you had something to do with that prank that was played last night."

The Viceroy had his arms crossed, looking to their human boy with a certain amount of sternness, to which it was returned with an innocent shine and wide eyes. It was hard for him not to look upwards, only slightly, and break down into a fit of laughter at the sight of his bleached hair.

Adam shook his head, "I have no idea what you're talking about." His head tilted slightly, "What makes you think that?"

"I'm sure you don't." he pointed at his head, "Though it seems off that this has the same fine precision that Lucifer's did when it was turned blue." His arms recrossed over his chest again, "Which is something you did." He leaned forward slightly, "Which eludes to the fact that yes, it was you, who did this to me."

"Making some pretty hefty assumptions there."

* * *

**"****Do you want to be alone?**"

They had been glaring at each other for what _had _to have been something near an hour, Adam sitting on the other side twisting between looking between the both of them, when he finally lost his patience and threw his had back with a loud groan.

He went ignored by Michael and Lucifer, but the younger two archangels looked to him, it was he who ignored them with the favor of staring at the elder two.

"Do you guys need a room?", he looked between them both when they finally broke their glaring match to give him equally amounted looks of incredulous exasperation, "Like, do you want to be alone?"

* * *

·**"****What's taking you so long?"**

Adam banged on the bathroom door again, his fist was starting to get sore, and there was a line beginning to form behind him down the hall. There was no response from inside and it only made his frustration peak even more.

"Gabe!" he pounded on the door again, "What are you even doing!" He stood face to face with the door as though it was the same thing as standing face to face with the Messenger himself, "You're a freaking _Archangel_! Why do you even need to use the restroom!"

"I'm doing things the human way to see how it feels like!"

"What are you even doing that's taking you so long!" Adam shouted through the door, "Only girls take so long in the bathroom!"

"I can be a girl if I want to!" was the response that came from within the bathroom, "I'm an _Archangel_! I can be whatever I _want!_"

"Well then be a girl and hurry the fuck up sister!"

* * *

**"How did this even happen?"**

He groaned in pain as the Healer set his broken arm to begin binding it for it to heal itself on its own, they both knew that the Healer could just will it better again, but he refused to heal wounds gained by stupidity, and while it was offensive for him to assume such things, most of Adams injuries did come by stupidity, whether on a hunt or not, it was always stupidity.

Adam watched his hands move methodically as his arm was bound with a swath of bandages, "How did this even happen!"

The Healer looked up at him incredulously, "You _don't _even know how this happened!"

"If I did, would I have asked?"

"Will you wait for me?"

Michael groaned into his hand, pressing his fingers to his forehead, as the others started laughing at the look that adorned his features. Lucifer was only going to be in the panic room for a little while, and would have access to walk about as he wished, he would have things to occupy his time with, it wasn't like he was being locked away forever.

Adam hung onto the front of the Morningstars shirt, feeling the amusement rolling from him in waves, "Can you wait for me?" he pressed himself closer, "I'll be waiting for your freedom with every second that passes."

"Adam, he's only going to be in there for the night."

"_Every second!_"

Lucifer laughed himself when his older brother pulled him forward, and turned to call over his shoulder, "I'll wait for you too!"

* * *

**"What if it doesn't work?"**

It had been a simple enough question by one Sam Winchester to one Dean Winchester when the issue of using the brother that did not like them as bait for their next hunt, as he fit the profile of teenagers that had been taken. Dean Winchester opened his mouth to spew some crap about it working because it was his plan and his plans always worked, but Adam took the liberty of answering for him.

"Then you'd have four extremely pissed off _Archangels_ on your asses."

The more he thought about it, the more he liked those odds, "Okay, I'll do it."

* * *

**"Do I even want to know?**

Michael had his eyes closed, pinching the bridge of his nose in exasperation, as once again, the Healer went about fixing their human up after another hunt with his older brothers. Adam grinned like the shit he was, "Well that depends."

"On what?"

"Will you smite them if you do?"

Michael thought on it for a moment, even the Healer had turned to look at him for his reply, and he shrugged, "Maybe."

"A solid maybe?" the eldest archangel nodded, "Well then this is what happened, Dean wanted to use me as bait."

* * *

**As always, prompts and ideas are always welcome, shoot me a thing you wanna see or know about our little fam of five here and you got it!**


End file.
